The Best Gift Of All
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday and Mamoru doesn't know what to get her. Please review.


My first Sailor Moon romance so be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Best Gift of All

Mamoru walked out of yet another store empty handed. Usagi's birthday was only one day away and he still had not found the perfect gift for her. Money, of course, was not a concern. Mamoru had lots of it and he was perfectly willing to spend it all on Usagi. If only he could figure out what she wanted. Clothes maybe. But Usagi wasn't the type of girl to get all hung up over clothes. There was always jewelry. But Mamoru knew for a fact that Usagi's parents were getting her some rhinestone earrings and a necklace. He didn't want to look like he was copying someone's gift idea. He could get her flowers. But Mamoru had given Usagi so many roses that he was afraid it wouldn't be a very special gift. Mamoru glanced at the trinkets in the store's window display. They were all very pretty but none of them seemed to scream out 'Usagi'. The clocks in the nearby clock shop started to chime the hour. Six o'clock. Mamoru glanced at his watched quickly. He was supposed to meet with Usagi's friends at six o'clock to plan her surprise party. He was going to be late. "I'm getting as bad as Usagi." Mamoru said to himself as he left the mall in a hurry. 

"So, Mako-chan is bringing the cake, Mina-chan is bringing decorations, Rei-chan you're bringing the music, and I'll round up Usagi's family and friends." Ami check the things off her list one by one and frowned. "I feel like we're missing something important."

"Who's bringing the birthday girl?" asked Makoto. 

Rei spoke up. "Mamoru-san is supposed to be bringing her." 

"I wonder what's keeping him anyway? He was supposed to meet us here fifteen minutes ago," Minako wondered out loud. Just then a very out of breath Mamoru walked into the room.

"You're late," Rei stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just lost track of time," Mamoru answered.

"Well we were just discussing who's bringing what to the party. You didn't miss much," said Makoto.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," said Rei. "Grandpa is having some people come over to the temple tomorrow for a special blessing so we can't have the party at my place."

"What'll we do?" Minako gasped. "Makoto's house and mine are too small for a big party."

"And my house is already being used for a doctor's convention," Ami said. 

"And we can't use Usagi's house. She'd find out about the surprise," Makoto added. 

Mamoru spoke up. "We can use my appartment. It's big enough for the party."

The girls all smiled. "Great idea Mamoru-son. Thanks."

Mamoru chatted with the girls for a couple minutes more but when their conversation turned to presents Mamoru remembered that he still had not found a gift for Usagi. He quickly excused himself and headed back to the mall. 'I have to find a gift tonight.'

Usagi knocked on the door. She did not quite understand what was going on. Mamo-chan had called her just a few minutes ago asking her to come over right away. When she asked him what was wrong he would not tell her, only said that he needed her now. She hoped he was not hurt or sick or anything. There was no answer to her knocks. Caustiosly she tried the doorknob. It turned. The door was unlocked! Now Usagi was worried. Mamo-chan never left his door unlocked. Slowly she swung the door open. The apartment was pitch black and Usagi peered into the darkness. "Mamo-chan?" she called out, taking a step into the room. Suddenly the room was flooded with light as people popped out from behind every piece of furniture in the room, blowing noisemakers and shouting "Happy Birthday, Usagi!"

"Happy Birthday, Usagi!" said Ami, giving her friend a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Usagi!" shouted Rei and Minako, throwing streamers and confetti over the shocked girl. 

"Happy Birthday, Usagi!" said Makoto as she brought in the enormous chocolate cheesecake with sixteen pink candles flickering on top.. "Make a wish."

Usagi smiled and wiped her eyes. "You guys are the best. Thank you so much. This is the best birthday party ever."

"Go on Usagi. Blow out the candles so we can eat," said Rei.

Usagi closed her eyes and made her wish. Then she blew out all the candles in one breath. Everyone clapped and cheered and then plates and forks were handed out as people dug into the delicious cake Makoto had made. The time passed quickly for Usagi. She ate, danced and opened most of her presents. She had gotten some rhinestone earrings and a necklace from her parents, a silk scarf from Naru-chan, a leather photo album from Ami-chan, some cool hair barrettes from Mako-chan, a cute stuffed bunny from Mina-chan, and a special good-luck charm from Rei-chan. 

"Thank you guys. I just love my presents." Now there was only one person left. Usagi turned to Mamo-chan expectantly. Mamoru handed Usagi a plain white envelope. Usagi took it eagerly. 

' I wonder what it could be?' she thought, 'Maybe he has written me a romantic poem.' But when Usagi opened the envelope all that was inside was yen. Millions and millions of cold hard cash. Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Then she threw the envelope at Mamoru and ran out of the apartment, sobbing. Ami turned to Mamoru and said, "You'd better go after her." But Mamoru was already out the door.

"I hope everything works out okay," murmmerd Rai.

Usagi ran blindly through the streets. She sobbed furiously as she ran thinking, 'How could he? How could he? He doesn't even love me enough to get me a card.' Eventually, Usagi found herself in the park. She collapsed on a bench and proceeded to weep. Usagi was crying so hard that she didn't even notice the huge wolf-like Youma that had crept up behind her until it's claws were around her neck. Terrified, Usagi let out a scream and kicked at the creature but it was too strong for her. She reached for her transformation locket but the creature pinned her arms to her sides so she couldn't move an inch. Usagi screamed again. 'No no it can't be. I can't be defeated like this. Not on my birthday!' she thought frantically. 'Somebody please help me!'

Mamoru ran after Usagi out into the street. He knew that he must have done something terrible for her to react that way. 'Was it really that awful a present? I just didn't know what to get her that would show her how much I care about her.' Suddenly he heard a familiar scream come from the park. "Usagi!"

**************************************************************************************

Usagi thought she could hear someone call her name but she couldn't see them. All she could see was the massive, sharp teeth that were coming closer and closer. Darkness was closing in on her as the Youma squeezed her neck, suffocating her. She could smell the creature's foul breath and thought of becoming sick for a moment. Then a rose came sailing out of nowhere, striking the creature's hands. The Youma released Usagi and turned to the person who had thrown the rose.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Quickly Usagi! Transform!"

Usagi threw her hand into the air and shouted, "Moon crystal power. Make up!" In seconds she was transformed into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen threw some more roses at the Youma, weakening it. 

"Do it Sailor Moon!"

Usagi brandished her wand and shouted, "Moon Princess Halation!"

The attack hit the Youma dead on and shattered it into dust. Usagi caught her breath and then turned to Tuxedo Kamen.

"You saved me again, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Of course I did. You're Princess Serenity. I'm Prince Endymion. I have to protect you."

Usagi looked away disappointedly. "Is that the only reason you rescued me?"

Mamoru sighed. "No that's not the only reason. I saved you because I love you Usagi. I've always loved you. Look I'm sorry about your birthday present. I just didn't know what I could get you to make you see how much I care about you. I only wanted you to be happy Usako."

"Usako…" Whispered Usagi as tears came to her eyes. "Oh Mamo-chan!" She threw her arms around him.

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"Of course not. All I wanted was to know that you cared. Hearing you say you love me is the best gift of all Mamo-chan."

Mamoru drew Usagi closer and they kissed tenderly. Then Mamoru reached behind his back and created a rose for Usagi. But this rose was not like all of Mamoru's other red roses. This rose was pure white. A symbol of his love for Usagi. Usagi took the rose and sniffed it's sweet perfume happily.

"Let's go back to the party," said Mamoru. "I'm sure your friends are getting worried by now. And besides, you are the guest of honor."

Usagi giggled and they both transformed back into normal clothes and headed back to Mamoru's apartment. 


End file.
